


Curing A Hangover

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike takes Willow home and decides to rest his eyes and...Willow wakes him up in her own special--drugged--way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curing A Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on October 12, 1998, as a direct follow up to "Willow's Friend--Mr. Codeine". I apparently wrote this "very fast" and it's pretty much crack fic--possibly my first.

If Spike was able to breathe, he would have been panting from exertion. Lowering Willow's naked body onto her bed, he tugged the blanket over her, then collapsed beside her.

She had slept--and snored--through him dressing her, carrying her to the car, driving the car to her house, carrying her into her bedroom, and undressing her.

He was wiped out.

Kicking off his boots, Spike closed his eyes, planning only to rest for a few minutes.

*****

The pain brought her awake. Groaning softly and blinking in the darkness of her room, her hand fumbled for the lamp on the nightstand. Turning it on, she covered her eyes for a moment and tried to remember why her face and mouth hurt.

Oh, yeah, softball.

That didn't explain why her head was pounding and her tongue tasted like it had died several years before.

Wincing and blinking, she uncovered her eyes and sat up, then reached for the painkillers and her glass of water. Taking one tablet, she swallowed heavily, then slumped back against her pile of pillows.

As she shifted, she felt how wet her panties were and stared puzzled across the room.

Had she had naughty dreams? She couldn't remember.

Slowly--because any sudden movement made her head pound harder--she slid her hand down under her nightie and into her panties.

Her slimy clit twitched and she withdrew her hand. Must have been some dream.

Her teeth throbbed and she carefully touched her face, hissing at the pain. School was going to be Hell in--she glanced at her alarm clock--three hours.

And, she looked hideous. Why, oh why, couldn't she have a bit of Buffy's healing powers?

Turning off the light, Willow rolled onto her right side and careened into a hard object. Yelping, she sat up and turned the light back on, moaning as her head threatened to explode.

A very familiar blonde head rested on the pillow next to her, facing away from her.

Spike?

Willow searched her memories, but couldn't remember him coming over. But, here he was and fully dressed, stretched out on top of the covers.

Reaching out, Willow shook his shoulder. He didn't move. Pulling, she rolled him onto his back and he flopped there, looking dead.

How long before she became used to that?

Suddenly the codeine kicked in and the pain in her head faded to manageable levels. Her mouth still throbbed though. Willow was reaching for another painkiller before she could even think twice.

Leaning against the headboard and drawing her knees up under her sore chin, Willow watched her dead lover, wondering what he was doing there, if he had anything to do with the wetness in her panties and if she should wake him.

She giggled and clapped her hand over her mouth, then winced because that was a stupid thing to do. There was nothing funny about this. If her parents found out she'd let a boy spend the night...!

Boy? Where had that come from? Spike was just a little more than a boy.

Gently she brushed her fingers down his cold cheek.

"God, you have magnificent cheekbones, Spikey," Willow murmured.

Spikey?

Shaking her head, she moaned as it wobbled, then smiled as an evil idea entered her head.

Obviously, Spike had snuck into her bedroom and taken advantage of her sleeping form.

Time for some payback!

Sliding from the bed, Willow quickly stripped off her nightie and thong, then straddled her lover's hips. Shoving his t- shirt up and out of the way, she unfastened his belt and jeans as fast as her thick-feeling fingers would let her. Pulling the fly open, she reached in and tugged his cock out.

Boy, she had almost forgotten what it looked like limp. He was always hard and raring to go and go and go...like that pink bunny.

Willow giggled. Buffy had said that Angel compared her to the pink bunny with her white tail in the air...

The thought of Buffy getting butt fucked by Angel sent a shiver of lust through Willow and she began to run her hand up and down Spike's cock. As it grew hard, she giggled some more and squeezed the tip.

Glancing at his face, she saw that he was still asleep.

Boy, vampires sure were deep sleepers.

Well, she didn't need all of him awake, just this essential part.

As she continued to caress his cock, her other hand ran over her hard nipples, pinching and twisting them, sending bolts of pleasure through her pussy. Moaning, she realized the pain in her face was nearly gone, and she smiled crookedly.

Her fingers slid from his cock to her pussy and she caressed her throbbing clit. Hot and wet for some action, she rose on her knees and impaled herself on his cock.

Cupping both breasts, she used her knees to bounce, grunting and gurgling as she slammed down on his still body, grinding her clit against him.

"Oooh, Spikey, I'm gonna come," she babbled. "Come too, come in me, ooh."

Leaning forward, she frantically rubbed her clit against him until she climaxed, her body shuddering and jerking.

As her pussy clenched around his cock, Spike's eyes flew open and he grunted in surprise, then came, spewing his semen deep inside her hot channel.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

Willow giggled and slid off him. "You my fucktoy," she sang softly, a tiny part of her mindful that her parents were just down the hall.

"Willow, did you just...did we just..." He couldn't even say it, he was so totally baffled.

His lover continued to giggle, rolling on the bed and fingering her clit. Grabbing her hands from between her legs, Spike pinned her on her back, leaning over her.

"Pet," he said in a threatening voice. "Did you just fuck my sleeping body?"

She grinned stupidly and shook her head. "Important part awake."

"You're still fucking high. How long do these damn pills last?"

Giving him a disgruntled look, she pouted and said, "Just took more. Hey, you fucked me first."

"Only because you came to the factory and threw yourself at me," he protested,

Willow squirmed against him, trying to free her legs from beneath his so that she could bring his half-hard cock against her pussy again. As he held her down tightly, she pouted some more.

Wait, he had said she had gone to him?

"Huh?"

Spike gave her a disgusted look and rose to his knees, quickly tucking his cock away and refastening his jeans.

"Oh, don't make little Spike go away," she whimpered.

He growled his response. "Little Spike needs to go home."

Her lower lip, already swollen to twice the normal size, jutted out more and she crossed her arms under breasts, making them thrust forward.

"Stay and fuck?"

Sighing, Spike shook his head and stepped off the bed in search of his boots.

"Did I really go to the factory?" Willow asked in a small voice as something finally penetrated her addled brain.

"Yes."

A grin crossed her face, making her wince at the lingering pain. "Then, don't I need to be punished?"

At the wicked tone in her voice, Spike's eyes narrowed and he thought about it as he pulled on his boots. Turning to face her, he pulled his belt off.

She licked her lips, her eyes full of eager lust.

Spike lay the belt on the bed next to her and stepped back, ignoring her look of confusion. "You're feeling no pain right now, luv, so what good would punishment be?"

"Oh...yeah...feel good."

"Uh huh. Tonight," he began sternly. "Midnight. I expect to find you naked, draped over the table in the gazebo, this belt in your hands."

Her eyes glazed over and she nodded wordlessly, swallowing hard as her pussy twitched with longing.

"And, no painkillers after eight o'clock."

"Yes, Spike."

Without another word, he slipped from the room.

Turning off the light, Willow pulled the blanket over her trembling body and sighed...then giggled.

End


End file.
